


Tu, mi todo

by KaaItzel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Top Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaaItzel/pseuds/KaaItzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles y Derek son novios se consideran una pareja común y corriente, pero no pierden ni un segundo en mostrar su amor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuando hay casa sola

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer smut espero y les guste. :3 sera una historia corta con dos o tres capítulos.

Stiles estaba acomodando un traje de vestir que usaría para su graduación en tres días, estaba solo en casa, sus padres fueron a una cena romántica eso significaba que estaría solo hasta tarde, le mando un mensaje a su novio, diciéndole que estaría solo por un buen rato, no obtuvo respuesta y se imagino que estaría ocupado, fue al baño para tomar una ducha pero todavía no se desvestía cuando escucho ruidos en su cuarto.  
-¿Papá?...-no respondieron-¡¿Mamá?!- asustado, salió cautelosamente del baño.  
Saco primero la cabeza y vio un cuerpo de un hombre grande a contra luz que venía de afuera de la ventana, por un momento pensó que era un ladrón o algún acecino en serie, así que se impulso hacia atrás para cerrar la puerta, pero el intruso fue rápido y empujo la puerta para entrar, Stiles iba hacia el suelo por el impacto, grito por la sorpresa y el susto a partes iguales, antes de de caer sintió los brazos de hombre rodearlo por la cintura y apretándolo contra él, abrió la boca para protestar pero no pudo porque tenía una lengua ajena explorando el interior de su boca, trato de ver de quien se trataba mientras forcejeaba para quitarse del agarre y el beso tan atrevido de aquel hombre, le costó un poco enfocar pero una vez que lo logro, pudo ver la piel morena del otro su cabello azabache, la barca tupida y bien cuidada y aquellos ojos verde casi grises del otro se relajo al instante sabiendo de quien se trataba y se dejo llevar por el beso que ya le estaba robando el aire. Se separaron con un hilo de saliva uniéndolos.  
-Eres un desgraciado ¿sabes el susto que me diste?- el castaño contemplo al ojiverde con amor-Creí que un desconocido me iba a violar- musito bajando la pirada.  
Derek lo tomo del rostro y lo levanto para encontrar su mirada con aquellos ojos color whisky que lo volvían loco.  
\- Pues no te equivocas, te van a violar, pero no un desconocido- comenzó otro beso pero dulce.  
-Veo que si te llego mi mensaje de que tenía casa sola-rio el castaño  
-No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad-  
El mayor obligo al castaño rodear sus caderas con las piernas, tomándolo fuertemente del trasero, beso al pequeño es sus brazos con pasión, sintiendo como el otro comenzaba a moverse creando una fricción en sus miembros ya despiertos, gimió al sentir el movimiento más rápido.  
Camino hacia atrás para llegar a la cama, cuando choco con ella se dejo caer boca arriba, provocando una risita en el ojimiel.  
-Me encantas- el castaño poso sus manos en el amplio pecho de su novio y con ayuda del apoyo comenzó un vaivén con las caderas. La temperatura de la habitación espeso a subir poco a poco, como lo jadeos de los dos de la cama.  
-¡Quítate esto!- dijo el moreno, subiendo la playera de Stiles agresivamente, el castaño termino el trabajo por él y paso a desabotonar la camisa del moreno que estaba debajo de él, ambos comenzaron a pasar sus manos por el torso del otro de una manera firme pero al mismo tiempo tratando de sentir todo lo que podían.  
Stiles comenzó a besar el cuello del moreno, mientras seguía moviendo las caderas, sintiendo la erección del moreno casi reventar los jeans que traía puestos, sintió sus propios pantalones apretar de manera dolorosa, jadeo con el deseo de estar totalmente desnudos, empezó a bajar por el pecho del moreno besando, mordiendo y lamiendo todo lo que podía, hasta llegar al borde del pantalón lo desabotono y bajo el sierre de la manera más lenta que podía, mirando hacia el rostro de Derek viéndolo respirar con dificultad, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillando de una manera hermosa, bajo los pantalones sabiendo que su novio no acostumbra usar ropa interior, observo la erección bien puesta del moreno y sonrió con malicia, miro de nuevo el rostro de Derek.  
-¿Te gustaría esto?-  
\- Por favor Stiles me estas matando- jadeo Derek posando una mano en la cabellera de él menor.  
Stiles decidió terminar con la tortura y metió el miembro del moreno en su boca por completo, Derek gruño alto mientras tomaba con más fuerza las hebras de cabello que tenía en la mano, el castaño sacaba y metía lo más que podía la erección en su boca, ya teniendo algo de práctica. Solo se escuchaba el sonido que hacia la boca de Stiles al estar lamiendo y tragando el miembro de Derek, este jadeaba y gruñía por el placer, levantando las caderas para sentir más de lo que ya sentía.  
-Stiles, para-  
El castaño saco la erección y trago saliva de manera exagerada Derek acaricio su rostro, se levanto y pego sus bocas. Derek giro al menor dejándolo debajo, tomo el pantalón les castaño, todavía lo traía puesto y se imaginaba cuan apretado tendría su miembro, lo obligo a levantar las piernas y retirar por completo la prenda.  
-El lubricante Stiles- exigió el moreno. Stiles se estiro sacando un bote del buro a lado de su cama y se lo tendió al moreno.  
Derek comenzó a retirar los bóxers pero los dejo hasta las rodillas, el menor se quejo levemente pero lo dejo proceder, tomo las piernas y las pego al pecho del castaño, vertió bastante lubricante en su mano derecha y en la entrada de Stiles el cual dio un brinquito por la sensación, Derek rio entre dientes e introdujo en dedo medio en el esfínter de su novio, Stiles gimió bajito, la preparación no duro mucho. Derek ya tenía tres dedos en el interior de Stiles, continuo torturándolo un poco más, viendo como el ojimiel se retorcía en la cama, gemía cada vez más alto y tomaba las sabanas en sus manos con fuerza, retiro los dedos violentamente, Stiles jadeo por la sensación de vacío.  
Stiles se sentía extasiado por las atenciones del moreno, sentía su cara arder su respiración era cada vez más pesada, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el deseo de tener a Derek dentro de él y la imagen que este le regalaba tan posesivo y con una sonrisa de superioridad.  
-Vamos Derek ¡entra ya!-suplico  
Derek tomo nuevamente las piernas las junto y las puso en su hombro izquierdo, tomo su erección y la lubrico con el resto de liquido que tenía en su mano, la alineo con la entrada del castaño y de una sola estocada entro por completo, ambos gimieron por la sensación, Derek sentía su miembro apretado de una manera dolorosa pero exquisita, el interior de Stiles esa sumamente cálido y estrecho.  
Stiles gruño y gimió por la penetración tan brusca, sintió como si se estuviera partiendo en dos, respiraba muy rápido, quería separar las piernas para tocar al moreno y masajear su erección pero Derek las tenia tomadas por su brazo izquierdo y estaban casi pegadas a su pecho con el peso del moreno, esto le impedía alcanzar su erección aprisionada. De repente Derek comenzó a moverse lentamente solo empujaba un poco más adentro el miembro en su interior. Los dos gemían, Derek ya se movía mucho más rápido y las estocadas eran cada vez más fuertes.  
-Derek… quiero tocarte-dijo con trabajos  
-Está bien cariño-  
El moreno retiro por completo los bóxer casi al instante Stiles abrió las piernas y pego al mayor a él lo mas que pudo. El moreno levanto un poco las caderas del ojimiel para estar más dentro, en eso Stiles grito, el ojiverde gruño con satisfacción encontró la próstata del pequeño bajo de él.  
-Eso es Stiles grita, gime para mí solo para mí- Derek empezó a moverse con agresividad, pego sus bocas y empezó una guerra dentro sus bocas.  
Stiles sentía su cuerpo arder, ya no razonaba nada, Derek literalmente lo desconecto del mundo por los constantes golpes a su próstata, sus gritos y gemidos apenas eran amortiguados con los besos que se daban, se sentía en pleno clímax ya no aguantaría mucho mas retiro una de sus manos que estaba rasguñando la espalda del moreno y la llevo a su propia erección masturbándose para poder llegar al orgasmo.  
Se escucho un carro entrar al garaje de la casa, Stiles y Derek maldijeron mentalmente pero no pararían eso estaba claro. El moreno comenzó a moverse más rápido y tapo la boca de Stiles con una mano para amortiguar sus gemidos. En el momento exacto en que la puerta de la casa se abrió ellos llegaron al orgasmo de manera fuerte, Stiles se corrió entre los torsos de los dos temblando levemente por la intensidad del orgasmo, y Derek se corrió en el interior de Stiles, sabiendo que no le molestaba, salió rápidamente de él pero con cuidado de no lastimarlo.  
Se escuchaban pasos por las escaleras Derek corrió a la puerta para ponerle seguro y evitar que cualquiera de los señores Stilinski entrara. Alguien llego a la puerta y toco levemente.  
-Hijo ya llegamos- hablo Claudia del otro lado de la puerta ambos se miraron con cara de alivio.  
-Está bien mamá, me daré un baño y bajo-  
-Si cariño,.. ahh Derek dice John que salgas por la puerta o pondrá protecciones en la ventana de Stiles para que no puedas entras cuando no estemos- se escucho una pequeña risita de su madre.  
-¡Ni crean que nos hacen tontos!-grito John desde abajo.  
Derek y Stiles compartieron una expresión de susto y el mayor sentía que tendría un infarto.


	2. Casa del árbol

CASA HALE

Era demasiado temprano para Derek, las 5:00 am, sí, definitivamente era demasiado temprano para él, pero valía la pena madrugar, de eso estaba más que seguro, motivado se levanto de la cama se ducho con agua fría solo para no perder más tiempo y estar bien despierto, él no era de madrugar era contra su naturaleza, “valdrá la pena” pensó y siguió con su ducha fría y rápida. Busco en su closet la ropa formal que se compro con una semana de anticipación la cual su madre Talía Hale mantuvo impecable, porque si dependiera de él su conjunto para esa mañana ya no estaría tan impecable.

Pero no se lo coloco solo guardo el pantalón y el saco de vestir en una bolsa para ropa lo mejor que pudo, lo puso en la cama y se vistió con lo primero que vio, fijo su mirada en la caja que tenia a lado de su escritorio, era grande pero para nada pesada, la tomo y salió con ella hasta la camioneta de Peter, al cual se la pidió prestada anoche, porque su fiel Camaro le serviría hasta en la noche. Regreso por su traje, llego a su habitación sin que ningún integrante de la familia lo viera, eran las 5:30 am todos estaban dormidos o eso pensó él, iba bajando las escaleras cuando escucho un:

– ¿A dónde vas? – el moreno pensaba que si alguien lo descubriría seria Peter y no Laura que era la que estaba a sus espaldas, se giro y vio la sonrisa divertida de su hermana.

-¿Qué te importa?- le regreso una mueca de desagrado. -No soy tonta algo tramas- lo miro con sospecha mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta quedar a la altura de su hermano menor.

-¡Le estas preparando una sorpresa a Stiles!- no lo pregunto lo afirmo y al ver la cara sorprendida de su hermano comenzó a reír- Eres un maldito romántico, dime ¿Qué le darás?... ooo ¿qué le quitaras?- Derek solo alzo las cejas algo asustado por lo que dijo su hermana. -Lo sabia- comenzó a reír en voz alta, Derek le tapo la boca para que se callara.

-Está bien, me descubriste ¡¿quieres callarte?!-le grito entre dientes ya que Laura no paraba de reí –No sabes cuánto te desprecio- le dijo el moreno a su hermana de manera divertida.

-Mi precio para no delatarte es decirme que harás-

-Es en serio- la miro incrédulo pero al verla firme, solo se presiono el puente de la nariz y suspiro – Ok, lo llevare a la casa del árbol que hizo papá para mamá, pero tengo que ir a limpiarla y decorarla-. Su hermana estaba algo conmovida por la declaración de Derek.

-¿Pero, no te parece algo perturbador? Digo es donde me hicieron a mí- comenzó a reír.

-No te hubiera dicho nada, me parece romántico, a demás de que esta en el bosque, en un árbol y lejos de todos, donde nadie puede molestar- la miro con superioridad.

-Quien te viera tan vivillo, está bien no diré nada, pero ya vete que tienes que estar en la escuela de Stiles a las nueve-.

Derek vio la hora en su reloj y maldijo bajito, eran las 5:45 am y todo por la metiche de su hermana. Salió corriendo ignorando la risa de su hermana que quedo detrás de él, acomodo el traje en la parte trasera de la camioneta, se subió del lado del conductor y se fue a decorar la sorpresa para su castaño favorito.

EN LA CASA STILINSKI 6:00 am y Stiles ya estaba despierto sin que la alarma del celular haya sonado, tenía planeado levantarse a las 6:00 pero los nervios y la intriga no lo dejaron dormí mucho que digamos sumándolo al insomnio que sufre por el Adderall que toma para su TDAH. Decidió no levantarse hasta que la alarma sonara no tenía nada que hacer de todas formas todo estaba preparado, así que se quedo ahí recostado sumido en sus pensamientos. Estaba tan perdido en su propia mente que no escucho a su padre entrar y llamarlo hasta que John Stilinski decidió gritar.

-¡STILES!- el menor dio un brinco en la cama, quedando sentado en ella.

-¿Por qué gritas?- le reclamo -Llevo rato hablándote y no me haces caso-

-Lo siento, estoy distraído-

-No te preocupes lo entiendo, creo que todos pasamos por lo mismo- decía el mayor acercándose al castaño, terminado sentado ha lado de su hijo.

-¿Tu tuviste miedo de no saber qué hacer terminando el bachillerato?-

-¡Claro!, pero para ese entonces ya estaba con tu madre y ella me ayudo a tomar decisiones importantes- miro con ternura a su hijo- Pero no pienses en eso ahorita mejor enfócate en que no te caigas cuando pases por tu reconocimiento- se burlo el mayor con tal de relajar a su hijo.

-¡PAPÁ!- en eso entra Claudia con un pastel pequeño pero muy apetecible a la vista, con betún blanco y chispas de colores.

-¡John deja a mi bebe en paz!- se acerco dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo y colocando el pastel en la mesita de noche.

–No le hagas caso a tu padre mi niño, te veras muy guapo en todo momento-

-Yo solo cuido la integridad de nuestra única descendencia-

-Ya cállate o no te doy pastel- John hico un ademan de cerrarse la boca con sierre y Stiles comenzó a reír.

-Gracias mamá, eres la mejor- le sonrío ampliamente a su madre.

-Vamos, comete el pastel que es todo para ti…. Si John también puedes comer- continuo Claudia sabiendo lo que pediría su marido, les tendió a padre e hijo un tenedor para que comieran el pastel que ella le preparo a su hijo.

Después de pasar un tiempo con sus padres, recibiendo abrazos, felicitaciones y todo el amor que él sabia sus padres le tenían salió de la cama, se ducho y se vistió para la ocasión, a pesar de hacerlo todo a tiempo, el se la paso todo el rato preguntándose en la sorpresa que le prometió su guapísimo novio Derek Hale, el moreno no le dijo nada solo le entrego una nota escrita a mano que decía “Tendrás una sorpresa después de la fiesta de graduación. D.H.” Stiles se dio cuenta con el tiempo que al ojiverde le gustaba el romanticismo y llenarlo de detalles, pero siempre cumplía lo que prometía, lo sorprendía.

Ya era hora de irse al acto académico sus padres lo llevaron para pasar más tiempo juntos, pero él seguía disperso en los pensamientos que tenía desde hace días sabiendo que terminaba una gran etapa de su vida e imaginándose que pasaría si se caía en la tarima “maldito papá, no había pensado en esa posibilidad” reprendió a su padre mentalmente.

BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL

Estaba a punto de comenzar el acto académico, todos estaba tomando su lugar la familia Hale estaba toda presente ya que Cora Hale también se graduaba, pero el único hijo de la pareja no llegaba todos se preguntaban dónde estaba excepto Laura y Peter el cual ya sabía lo que haría Derek desde que le pido la camioneta, si el siempre le ayudaba a su sobrino a sorprender al pequeño castaño. El director del instituto ya había comenzado a hablar cuando Derek apareció a lado de Laura.

-Casi no llegas- murmuro la mayor

-Es que no podía hacer el nudo de la corbata- Laura rio con el comentario de su hermano viendo que efectivamente llevaba la corbata mal puesta.

-¿Todo listo en la casa del árbol?- comento la voz tétrica de Peter detrás de ellos.

-Maldición Laura ¿le dijiste?- le espeto el menor de los tres.

-No, el ya sabía al parecer eres más predecible de lo que creías- se burlo Laura de su hermano. Derek resoplo y resignado comento.

-Sí, todo está preparado-

-Bien- comentaron los dos mayores y guardaron silencio hasta finalizar el acto.

 

Stiles estaba abrazando a sus ex-compañeros dejando a sus amigos al final, ya que quería darles sus mejores abrazos.

-Ahí viene tu príncipe azul Bro- le comenta Scott viendo a Derek acercárseles.

El castaño se volteo rápidamente viendo al protagonista de todos sus sueños húmedos. Estaban a solo un dos metros de distancia pero corrieron a encontrarse en un gran abrazó, finalizándolo con un bezo apasionante, tanto que muchos padres hacían sonidos de inconformidad, pero a ellos no le importaban, “Que se vayan a la mierda” ambos, decidieron terminar su candente beso por falta de oxigeno.

-Hola- dijeron al mismo tiempo riendo por lo cursis que muy seguramente se vieron.

-Me alegra que no te hayas tropezado con tus propios pies en la tarima- el ojimiel le decía con una cara sorprendida, Stiles lo miro indignado.

-¡¿Tu también?!, no lo puedo creer ¿tan torpe soy?-

-Todos los que te conocemos pensamos lo mismo, mi amor- el moreno se acerco al oído menor y le susurro –Tu mamá también aunque no lo diga en voz alta- se separo y le guiño un ojo.

Stiles no sabía si enojarse o concordar con ellos ya que el también lo pensó, mejor lo dejo pasar, poniendo cara de opinar lo mismo.

Pasaron tiempo con las familias de ambos saludando y recibiendo el castaño felicitaciones de todos los Hale incluso compartió un abrazo con Cora a pesar de ser enemigos desde que el comenzó una relación con su hermano hace ya tres años.

Se despidieron y cada familia se fue por su lado volviendo a sus hogares. Derek le comento a Stiles que no tardaría en pasar por él para ir a la fiesta de graduación.

CASA STILINSKI

-Hijo cuídate mucho, en la fiesta ¿a qué hora regresas mañana?- le comento John a su hijo.

-No lo sé pa´ estaré con Derek no me fijo en el tiempo cuando estoy con el-

-No me hagas arrepentirme de darte ese permiso, que aun no estoy del todo seguro-.

\- Ya le diste el permiso te aguantas- una vez más Claudia salva a su hijo.

Se escucho un carro llegar y minutos después tocaron a la puerta.

-Es Derek- grito el castaño corriendo para abrirle.

Se saludaron con un beso casto pretendían irse rápido pero Claudia se los impido tomándoles miles de fotos, se despidieron después de recibir una amenaza de parte de John hacia Derek.

ESTACIONAMIENTO DEL SALON DE EVENTOS

La pareja estaba dentro del Camaro, el castaño trato de salir del auto pero el, moreno lo detuvo, con una sola mano en su hombro, el menor se giro para mirarlo y se topo con los hermosos ojos verdes de su novio.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el castaño

-No te dije que te ves, muy apetecible en ese traje tan ajustadito que llevas- se acerco lentamente el moreno hasta pegar sus labios con los carnosos y definidos labios de su castaño, iniciando un beso agresivo pero cargado de pasión y deseo por parte de ambos, gimiendo y despeinándose, por todo lo que sentían. Se separaron para tomar aire, los dos gruñeron por la imagen que le regalaba el uno al otro, cabello alborotado, ojos brillos por la pasión, labios hinchados y enrojecidos por la fricción, sus pechos subiendo y bajando rápidamente por la falta de oxigeno. Un golpe en la ventana del piloto los saco de la burbuja en la que se encontraban.

Era Isaac y Erica, Derek abrió la puerta con cara de fastidio.

-¿Qué quieren?-

-Que se apiaden de todos y no tengan sexo en el auto esperen a que acabe la fiesta y se largan a un lugar privado- comento Isaac con cara de asco.

-Y cómodo- agrego Erica sonriéndole con coquetería a Stiles el cual se ruborizo, mirando a otra parte.

-Son los amigos más molestos que conozco-agrego el moreno

-Somos los únicos que tienes bebe- dijo Erica lanzándole un beso a Derek.

-Deja de ser tan zorra, ya tienes a Boyd, está detrás de ti y no toquen mi auto- les grito el moreno con un enfado fingido. Adoraba a sus amigos pero eran fastidiosos excepto Boyd.

-Vamos- le sonrío de manera cómplice a Stiles y bajaron del auto.

La fiesta de graduación estuvo genial todos estaban tomados de mas, disfrutando de su ultima vez juntos, dejando de lado las rivalidades o los rangos que los mismos estudiantes imponían, simplemente divirtiéndose. Ya era tarde y casi todos se estaban retirando.

-¿Y… a donde irán tú y Derek?- interrogo la mejor amiga del castaño, Lydia.

-No sé, me dijo que sería sorpresa ya veremos-

-¿Tu padre no te lo negó?- pregunto Scott

-No, bueno si pero sabía que no serviría de nada, además sabe que Derek y yo ya pasamos a mayores-

-Mala imagen mental amigo-dijo con asco Scott, los otros dos rieron.

Llego Derek de despedirse de sus propios amigos que aunque ya eran graduados desde hace un año asistían a todas las fiestas.

-¿Nos vamos?- -Claro, nos vemos luego chicos- el castaño se despidió con un abrazo de sus mejores amigos. Derek solo se despido con un movimiento de mano.

++++

Ya iban en el coche camino hacia el destino que el castaño ignoraba y Derek se moría por llegar.

-¿Y adonde me lleva señor Hale?-

-A que recibas un regalo de graduación-sonrió con chulería

-Jajaja adoro cuando te poner todo misterioso- Pasaron gran parte del camino platicando de lo que paso en la fiesta, escuchando la radio y de vez en vez se miraban con expresión de amor y anhelo.

-Llegamos- dijo el moreno apagando el coche, saco una linterna, bajo y emprendió un camino hacia adentro del camino para coches, en el bosque, seguido por el menor, pegado a el por el frio y la oscuridad.

-¡Pero esto es en medio del bosque!, ¿acaso me piensas matar y enterrar por aquí?-

-Créeme Stiles si no te he matado antes no te matare ahora, me gusta tu culo no lo desperdiciaría-el castaño carcajeo.

-Sabía que tus sentimientos solo venían de tu polla-

-Es aquí- dijo el moreno viendo en una dirección fijamente. Stiles miro hacia donde el moreno apuntaba la luz de la linterna y no podía creer lo que veía.

-Una casa en el árbol, a quien se le ocurrió hacer tal cosa- Stiles miraba la casa con emoción era una casita sencilla, pero bonita, además no siempre se veía una casa en un árbol en medio del bosque, sabía que era infantil pero le parecía genial.

-A mi padre, se la hizo a mamá cuando eran jóvenes, pero la restauro y mejoro con el tiempo- tomo al menor de la mano y lo llevo por las escaleras

-Dicen mis padres que esta casita, es en donde ellos mejor la han pasado y quería darte un momento de tranquilidad-

Entraron a la casa a oscuras Derek soltó al menor y entro encendiendo una lámpara de gasolina que iluminaba el lugar y prendió algunas velas para iluminar una más.

Stiles estaba realmente sorprendido se notaba el esfuerzo del mayor al decorar, era sencillo pero para el moreno seguramente le costó trabajo hacer tal cosa.

-Es hermoso Derek- a Stiles le brillaban los ojos de la emoción y felicidad.

-No mas que tu- se miraron por largo rato y comenzaron a besarse de manera dulce.

\- Aquí es donde mi papa le pido matrimonio a mi mamá, yo aun no te lo pediré, no porque no quiera, pero aun somos jóvenes, pero si te puedo pedir algo igual de importante-

-Dime-

-Stiles ¿quisieras pasar el resto de tu vida amando a este hombre para el cual tú lo eres todo?

-Derek tú me has amado de la madera más fiel por tres años, yo solo me separaría de ti y te dejaría de amar hasta que mi alama sea destruida por completo-

Derek lo tomo del rostro y lo atrajo hacia el besó sus labios de manera tierna se paso a su nariz después su mejilla y fue bajando hasta llegar a su cuello, donde se entretuvo besando mordiendo y lamiendo.

Stiles solo jadeaba por el calor que comenzó a tener, el moreno guio al menor hasta la cama, lo recostó y lo desvistió cuidadosamente. Cuando el castaño estaba completamente desnudo, lo contemplo un rato viendo el reflejo de la luz en la piel lechosa y plagada de lunares de Stiles, sin resistir mas se desnudo rápidamente y se poso sobre el menor, lo lleno de besos y lametones y con unas cuantas mordidas y chupetones, cuando vio que la erección de Stiles no podía ser más grande le pidió que se volteara.

El castaño se giro trabajosamente, pero una vez boca abajo sintió como el moreno le levantaba las caderas para tener mejor acceso a su entrada, dio un jadeo cuando sitio la legua de Derek pasarse por sus nalgas acercándose cada vez más a su entrada y de repente la lengua del mayor paso por la zona rugosa arrancando un gemido del castaño, Stiles sentía como el mayor lamia y penetraba su entrada con su lengua arrancándole leves gemidos. El moreno lo penetro con un dedo se quejo por la sorpresa, después sitio como lo retiraba lentamente y volvía a introducir pero ahora dos, los movía en círculos, hasta que sintió una descarga por su cuerpo el moreno comenzó a estimular su próstata.

-Derek… Derek… ahh… no aguantare- trago contrabajos- si, si sigues así no aguantare-  Stiles estaba gritando y gimiendo de manera escandalosa, se estremecía levemente cada que su próstata era rozada, su miembro no paraba de derramar líquido preseminal.

Derek retiro los dedos del interior del menor y observo con deleite como se contraía por el deseo de tenerlo dentro, tomo un lubricante que tenía en una mesita y se preparo masturbándose un poco, penetro de manera lenta la entrada del castaño y se hecho sobre la espalda de él apoyándose en los codos y obligando a Stiles a girar la cabeza para besarlo y sin más comenzó a moverse lentamente pero de madera profunda y certera hacia la próstata.

Stiles no sentía dolor solo una leve quemazón,  estaba excitado de mas, gemía rebasado por la sensaciones, el moreno arremetía más rápido y fuerte, sin dejar de estimular su punto más sensible, no soporto mas y llego al orgasmo en un grito, convulsiono levemente por la intensidad, atrapando el miembro de su novio en su interior.

Derek sintió como el menor llegaba al clímax atrapando su erección la presión lo llevo a su propio orgasmo moviéndose erráticamente, sacando un grito de placer de Stiles. Se quedaron quietos tratando de recomponer la respiración, Derek soportaba aun su peso en los brazos para no aplastar al menor, salió cuidadosamente de él interior se Stiles sacándole un pequeño gemido. Se acostó boca arriba y el castaño coloco su cabeza en su pecho a la altura de su corazón no tardo en acariciar su cabellera.

-Jamás dejaría de amarte, aun separados te amaría- musito el castaño apunto de dormir.

-Eres lo mejor que tengo Stiles- beso la coronilla del menor ya dormido y con trabajos tomo una colcha gruesa de lana y los tapo con ella.

El moreno fijo su mirada en una mesita donde había una caja envuelta en un papel azul rey con un moño tinto, sonrío, “se lo daré mañana” pensó y vio una botella de lo que parecía champagne con una etiqueta que decía “Buen provecho Atte. Peter Hale”.

 


	3. Los regalos de Derek

Cuando Stiles despertó sin abrir los ojos supo inmediatamente que no estaba solo, ya que sentía una gran fuente de calor en su espalda y parte de su costado, obviamente no se asusto porque reconoció a la perfección esa masa de calor viviente, inhalo profundo y se embriagó del olor del moreno que lo mantenía prisionero en su abrazo de cucharita, ronroneo al sentirse tan relajado y cómodo en esa cama que sabía que no era suya y a pesar de que nunca podía dormir sin su almohada cuando estaba con Derek podía dormir hasta en el mas frio y duro concreto. Abrió lentamente los ojos y supo que ya había amanecido por la luz tan clara que se apreciaba por un gran ventanal de la cabaña, se podía notar que afuera hacia muchísimo frio por la ligera neblina que se apreciaba. Estiro las piernas sin hacer mucho movimiento para no despertar a su novio “novio, que genial se escucha eso”, pensó con una mirada embelesada, de repente sintió que el agarre que le tenía el moreno se hizo más fuete, seguido de una respiración más cerca a su nuca para al final sentir un beso en la misma.  
-Buenos días- dijo Stiles con voz ronca y despreocupada.  
-Hola pequeño- Derek poso otro sonoro beso en la sien del castaño.  
Stiles al percibir la voz mañanera del moreno sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, el mayor se acerco mas a él y se dio cuenta de el gran bulto que se presionaba en sus nalgas, sintió excitación al instante.   
-Buenos días a ti también- jadeo  
-Solo tú logras que vuelva a ser un adolecente hormonado por las mañanas- medio gruño en el oído del menor  
Stiles en vez de responder decidió empezar con la acción mañanera, balanceando su trasero para que Derek sintiera que estaba dispuesto a complacerlo. Derek lo tomo de las caderas para guiarlo y así poder rozar directamente entre sus nalgas. No necesitaba de mucha preparación anoche tuvieron bastante acción él seguía dilatado y con restos del semen del moreno, aun así a Derek le gustaba jugar con su entrada, sintió que se alejaba un poco e inmediatamente el mayor ya tenía dos dedos en su interior, el castaño se excitaba con mucha facilidad y con solo las falanges de Derek este se dejo llevar por el placer con pequeños y agudos gemidos.  
Derek sintió como Stiles estaba más que dispuesto, el menor aventó aun mas las caderas hacia atrás abriendo un poco las piernas y hacer más fácil el acceso a su entrada, el moreno metía los dos dedos lo mas que podía rozando muy ligeramente su punto más sensible, el castaño se contraía de vez en vez y lo lubricaba con el semen restante de anoche, paso a meter una tercera falange, Stiles dio un pequeño bote y un largo jadeo, moviendo sus caderas hacia delante y atrás para autopenetrarse.  
-Derek…. Por favor… - dijo en un gruñido el castaño.  
El ojiverde no tardo mucho en meter su miembro bien erguido en una estocada lenta pero continua. Stiles gemía quedamente pero se notaba que estaba disfrutando al no más poder. Derek se movía lentamente y Stiles seguía con su movimiento de caderas, de un momento a otro Derek lo tomo de la cintura y lo coloco encima de él. Derek acostado boca arriba con las piernas flexionadas y Stiles en la misma posición pero arriba de Derek con las rodillas casi en el pecho bien abiertas por las manos del moreno. Derek se movía de arriba abajo dando golpes directos a la próstata de Stiles.  
-Diooos- Stiles jadeaba sin poder meter suficiente aire a sus pulmones.  
-Móntame- exigió el moreno.  
Stiles tardo en comprender lo que Derek decía pero una vez lo capto no tardo en incorporarse quedando sentado sobre el miembro del moreno, se sentía tan profundo que soltó un gruñido. Levanto las caderas dejando salir al moreno de su interior esto le causo una punzada de placer se dio la vuelta para poder ver el rostro del ojiverde y se volvió a sentar metiendo de nuevo el miembro de una estocada directa a su próstata, sentía al moreno muy dentro de él no tardo en balancear las caderas da adelante hacia atrás dándose placer también en su propio miembro que rozaba el vientre bajo de Derek. Se movía lentamente pero de manera muy sensual. Sintió las manos de Derek en sus caderas lo tomo con firmeza dejando su piel rojiza pero lo excitaba aun mas si era posible, aumento la velocidad y la fuerza con la que se movía ya estaba llegando a un punto de no retorno.  
-Maldición Derek… aaahh… - trago saliva –eres jodidamente perfecto-  
-Tú eres malditamente adorable-   
Ambos estaban en el punto en el que no podían parar de gemir jadear y gruñir cosas incoherentes, estaban sudados y solo abrían los ojos para mirarse fijamente. Un gemido proveniente de Stiles demasiado agudo para ser de un hombre advirtió al moreno que estaba casi en el orgasmo, lo tomo aun más firme de las caderas y lo ayudo a moverse más rápido para aumentar el placer y movía la pelvis hacia arriba para profundizar las estocadas.  
Stiles comenzó a rebotar con fuerza y mucha rapidez, se sentía rozar el cielo, los ojos se le pusieron en blanco, su estomago se contraía cada vez más fuerte y sentía tirones en su miembro, hasta que comenzó a eyacular en gran cantidad, el orgasmo fue largo y potente, pero no arrastro a Derek.   
Derek veía como Stiles convulsionaba después de su orgasmo pero el necesitaba ver más para llegar al orgasmo, aumento la precio que ejercía su miembro en la próstata de Stiles el cual grito agónicamente pero no podía negar que su cara reflejaba gran placer.  
-Der Dere Derek… ¿qué haces?- el castaño apenas y podía hablar de la oleada del doloroso placer que sentía.  
-Disfrutando de la vista- rio con maldad.  
Derek solo aumentaba la presión cada vez mas, Stiles solo gemía y gritaba como si lo mataran, era como si su interior no pudiera relajarse y estuviera en éxtasis constantemente, estaba hipersensible sintió como el moreno daba pequeños botes sin quitar la presión de su próstata del todo hasta que capto como un chorro de semen lo llenaba, esto lo catapulto a otro orgasmo seco pero más violento que el anterior gritando y retorciéndose, mientras Derek solo gemía y se dejaba llevar.  
Stiles cayó en el pecho del mayor sin sacarlo de su interior apenas respirando y con leves espasmos.  
-¿Estás bien?- pregunto el moreno con una risita.  
-Creo que me mataste y me reviviste- exagero apenas con voz.  
-Fue hermoso verte perder el control de tu cuerpo-   
-La próxima vez que me des un orgasmo así tendrás que tener cuidado de que no me ahogue apenas y podía respirar.- Derek solo le beso la frente y le sonrió.  
-Te tengo una sorpresa- Stiles levanto las caderas con pereza para poder sacar el miembro de Derek soltando un leve gemido.  
-¿Otra?- Derek se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la mesilla donde estaba la caja de regalo y la botella de champagne.  
-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? La cosa se pone interesante.- el menor miro a Derek con cara de ¿enserio champagne?  
-la champagne no fue mi idea- no pensaba decirle que Peter le ayudo a preparar la cabaña -pero esto sí es de mi parte- le tendió la caja para que pudiera ver lo que contenía su interior.  
Stiles tomo la caja con ilusión y no tardo nada en destrozar la envoltura. Miro con sorpresa que lo que se encontraba en la caja eran dos tickets de avión y un mapa del mundo doblado.   
-¿Derek que es esto?-  
-Desdobla el mapa- Stiles lo obedeció y desdoblo el mapa con cuidado. Tenía puntitos de colores en determinados lugares y flecas que iban de un lugar a otro. Tomo los tickets y se dio cuenta que eran de un vuelo hacia París, Francia.  
-Iremos a París- afirmo algo dudoso  
-Sí y a Roma, a Londres, Ámsterdam, Venecia y muchos otros lugares-  
-Pero…- Derek no lo dejo continuar, le beso   
-Viajaremos por 6 meses y por el dinero no te preocupes ya está todo pagado- se coloco a su lado y comenzó a mimarlo  
-Pero Derek eso es mucho dinero- dijo preocupado  
-Tu tranquilo es un regalo que me hizo mi abuela de parte de mi papá y me dijo que el viaje era para dos, en realidad yo no estoy pagando nada pero el viaje no incluye algunas comidas esas las pongo yo, para decir que si es mi regalo jajaja-  
-Derek esto es demasiados 6 meses es mucho y yo-  
-Ya hable con tus padres y me comentaron que aun no sabes qué hacer con las universidades, ellos me dijeron que estas algo agobiado y te vendría muy bien un descanso- le acariciaba el rostro   
-A demás las universidades se pelean por ti no te rechazaran cuando pidas entrar-   
-No sé qué decir, esto es grandioso- los ojos de Stiles se humedecieron.  
-Recuerdo ver un mapa parecido en tu habitación son lugares a los que quieres ir ¿no?- Stiles asintió – no son todos pero después viajamos a los demás que te parece.  
-Te amo Derek, te amo, te amo- no pudo contener mas su llanto, Derek solo lo abrazo y besaba su cara.  
-Ese es mi pago amor-   
-¿Festejamos con la champagne de Peter?  
-¿cómo sabes que la trajo Peter?- pregunto sorprendido y asustado.  
-Esa es la botella que siempre compra para festejarlo todo y tu no tomas champagne- se burlo de su novio por pensar que no lo descubriría. – Amo a toda tu familia y eso que no conozco a tu abuela-  
-Ella no necesita conocerte para amarte sabe que me haces feliz y para ella es suficiente-  
-Ya quiero presumirle a los chicos- dijo con ilusión.  
-Claro, yo les presumiré que estaré contigo las 24 horas del día y tendremos mucho tiempo para nosotros dos-   
-No puedo creer que mi padre haya dicho que si-  
-Tu madre tuvo mucho que ver en eso-  
-Lo imagine- rio ante la imagen de su papá regañado por su mamá – ¿y tus padres que dicen?  
-Ellos están felices de que aceptara el viaje y vaya contigo, aunque fue raro cuando mi papa me dijo que no todo es tratar de reproducirse que teníamos que comer y salir de la habitación, fue muy traumatizante-  
-adoro al señor Hale por parte de él y mi madre tu y yo ya estaríamos casados.  
-Todo a su tiempo amor- Derek comenzó a servir la champagne en unos vasos que guardo –brindemos por esos próximos 6 meses de aventura-  
-Y sexo, muchooo sexo- Derek solo rodo los ojos divertido.  
Comenzaron a beber champagne y Derek le explicaba como seria el viaje y a dónde irían entre copa y copa terminaron un poco ebrios y cariñosos. Terminaron haciendo el amor dos veces más y decidieron quedarse otra noche en la cabaña donde cosas maravillosas pasaban.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer !!


End file.
